


Want

by mahoganycameo



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Masturbation, Mild Blood, Other, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Sexy, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, Sweet/Hot, Vampire Bites, Vampires, lip biting, slight bloodplay, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoganycameo/pseuds/mahoganycameo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was thinking about making more to this. Let me know what you think?</p></blockquote>





	Want

Quick cessation of breath.  
Deep gasps and sighs.  
Fingers run through hair, gripping tight. Never wanting to let go. Skin on skin, sharing the air.  
"Stefan..." one word released quietly, hotly against the emptiness.

Damon stroked himself gently. Teasing his length. Feathering his fingers along, bucking his hips lightly. His brother could hear him at any moment. The adrenaline only fueled his want. His need. An insatiable desire to spill out for his little brother. 

He grasped himself tightly and rocked into his hand. Wearing desire on his face like only vampires can, he licked his bottom lip as he thrust hard. Over and over he thrust into his palm. Puffs of hot air escaped him as he got closer. Wanting to stifle his moans, Damon bit his lip. The blood fell behind his lips in swift unison with his climax. 

With the last deep breath of his orgasm washing over him, the puncture in his lip healing, the front door opened. Stefan's footfalls echoed in Damon's ears and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about making more to this. Let me know what you think?


End file.
